Du bruit sous la montagne
by ririnette
Summary: Les nains ne dorment-ils jamais ?


Ce petit OS a été plutôt simple et rapide à écrire. Malheureusement, j'ai fait une énorme pause dans mes projets d'écritures. Entre autre à cause de la fac et du fait que je me suis mise à lire des fanfictions en anglais sur AO3. Ce qui est à la fois génial et une énorme erreur pour la seule et unique raison que la ressource est quasi inépuisable avec tous les thèmes possibles et inimaginables, même les plus chelou. Tout ça pour dire que je l'ai laissé de côté alors qu'il était presque fini.

Ah oui et j'ai gardé Bilbo de la VO parce que je n'aime pas Bilbon comme prénom (heureusement y a pas Frodon parce que lui je n'aime pas Frodo comme prénom x_x)

 ** **Du bruit sous la montagne****

Le voyage de la compagnie avait pris fin, la montagne libérée de Smaug était à eux. La fièvre vaincue était partie à jamais. La bataille des cinq armées remportée. Les relations apaisées entre les nains et les autres peuples. Par quelques miracles, personnes de la compagnie n'y avait perdu la vie. Amochés certes, mais vivants.

Alors, après avoir reconquit Erebor et s'être remit de ses blessures, Thorin fut couronné roi sous la montagne. Bilbo fut naturellement invité à rester profiter des fêtes célébrant la victoire et le couronnement. Et même pour plus longtemps s'il le désirait.  
Étant donné que vers la fin du voyage sa relation avec Thorin avait évolué vers quelque chose de plus romantique et charnel, le petit hobbit aventureux était bien décidé à rester parmi les nains. De toute façon, rien ne l'attendait à la Comté et le goût de l'aventure rendrait sa petite vie paisible ennuyeuse et affreusement monotone. Il faudrait tout de même qu'il y retourne pour vérifier que tout allait bien à Cul-de-sac et que les autres vautours de sa famille n'étaient pas en train de profiter de son absence pour renouveler leur mobilier avec ses possessions.

En ces moments de fêtes constantes et d'allégresse générale, les périodes de repos étaient rares. Mais personne ne s'en plaignait, trop occupés à festoyer et à se saouler allégrement.

Après avoir remporté la guerre, tous les camps alliés avaient récupérés leurs morts brulés les corps et fait leur deuil. Mais bien vite, avec la nouvelle de la libération de la montagne, nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient afflués. Tous s'étaient laissés porter par les réjouissances et l'alcool et comme eux, Bilbo s'endormait souvent ivre mort, peu conscient de son environnement.  
Si au début l'ambiance festive était une bonne raison au manque de sommeil de Bilbo, ce fut ensuite l'installation et la reconstruction.

La vie et l'espoir donnait du baume au cœur et les travaux avaient vite commencé à Dale comme sous la montagne. Les elfes récupérèrent leurs pierres et en échanges de quelques trésors fournirent des vivres aux humains et aux nains avant de repartir pour leurs terres. Chacun travaillait dur, mais à mesure que les choses se calmaient et que Bilbo demeurait toujours chez les nains, le pauvre hobbit ne voyait plus le bout de ses nuits sans sommeil.

Le bruit sous la montagne ne s'arrêtait donc jamais !

Et lorsque les mines, forges et autres travaux de galerie reprirent ce fut encore pire.  
Si Bilbo vivait dans la partie haute de la montagne et pouvait jouir de la lumière naturelle grâce à des fenêtres issues de crevasses et d'ingénieux jeux de miroirs. Ce n'était pas le cas pour la montagne plus profonde. Ainsi, qu'il fasse jour ou nuit pour Bilbo, le travail des nains lui ne s'arrêtait jamais. Le pauvre hobbit n'arrivait plus à fermer l'œil, subissant chaque jour les bruits incessants. Les énormes machines ne s'arrêtant jamais de tourner résonnaient dans toute la montagne. Les nains se relayaient sans cesse dans leur travail, puis allaient se saouler dans l'une des nombreuses tavernes, leurs chants alcoolisés s'élevant de même.  
L'insomnie le tenait éveillé chaque nuit le laissant épuisé et vidé de toute énergie le reste du temps.

Ajouté à cela la frustration que Thorin et lui se voient si peu et que lorsque le récent souverain regagnait leur couche, c'était pour s'écrouler de fatigue et dormir du sommeil du juste aux côtés d'un Bilbo insomniaque. À peine Thorin prenait-il la peine de se dévêtir et de nombreuse fois Bilbo l'avait retrouvé vêtu de pied en cape assoupis dans un des fauteuils, si ce n'était le lit, qui meublaient l'appartement. Bilbo aurait bien tenté de tirer Thorin de son repos du guerrier, mais son amant épuisé de ses journées semblait relâché et détendu. Totalement en confiance auprès de Bilbo, il dormait si profondément qu'il était difficile de le sortir du sommeil. Et puis Bilbo se sentirait trop coupable de le gêner ainsi.

Fatigue et frustration ne faisaient pas bon ménage…

Bilbo, étant d'une humeur massacrante la plupart du temps, évitait la proximité de toute personne qu'il pourrait vexer et agresser verbalement. Il avait tout d'abord passé beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, seul endroit à peu près isolé du bruit, qui lui permettait de se reposer un minimum. Cependant, il avait fini par en être chassé par le nouveau bibliothécaire qui considérait les livres comme sacrés et vivait uniquement à travers eux sans se soucier du monde extérieur. Peut-être était-il même resté pendant que Smaug était là ! Ce vieux nain aurait été capable de manquer de respect à Thorin lui-même si le roi avait maltraité un de ses chers ouvrages. Alors Bilbo, un Hobbit ! Le pauvre n'avait pas mis longtemps à être banni.  
Voulant en savoir plus sur les usages nains et le kuzdul, il avait tenté d'acquérir ces connaissances par lui-même dans les livres. Cependant, l'épuisement l'empêchait d'être efficace et être retrouvé bavant allégrement sur un manuscrit « inestimable qu'il n'aurait jamais dû toucher, ni même oser poser le regard dessus» n'avait pas plu du tout au vieux nain sévère.

Ainsi, chassé de son seul havre de paix et de savoir, Thorin toujours si inaccessible et ne pouvant même pas aider en quoi que ce soit de par sa position d'invité. Bilbo était à deux doigts de la crise de nerf. Il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de partir pour Dale afin de trouver du repos. La cité était également en train de se reconstruire, mais au moins les humains dormaient la nuit. Et puis Bard était toujours content de le recevoir.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas se résoudre à partir longtemps, son nain lui manquait trop. Et son regard soulagé chaque fois qu'il revenait de ses escapades… Comme si Thorin craignant qu'il soit parti pour toujours, lui crevait le cœur et le poussait à ne pas quitter la montagne trop longtemps. Même si Thorin n'était jamais disponible pour lui, au moins pouvait-il passer du temps avec certains nains de la compagnie.

Bombur était toujours ravi de l'accueillir dans sa cuisine et Bilbo renouait avec le plaisir d'un second petit-déjeuner occasionnel et d'un goûter quotidien. Le reste de son temps se partageait entre Ori et Bofur.  
Bofur était un des nains duquel il était le plus proche depuis le début de leur aventure et s'il participait à la reconstruction, il restait cantonné à un atelier d'ébéniste. Il était également toujours ravi d'avoir quelqu'un pour discuter ou à qui montrer son ouvrage. Aussi ça ne le gênait pas d'avoir Bilbo pour lui tenir compagnie ou pour aller boire quelques chopes une fois son travail terminer.  
Le reste du temps Bilbo restait avec le calme Ori qui partageait avec lui l'amour des livres. Il avait même commencé à lui apprendre le kuzdul en secret ce qui avait permis à Bilbo de faire de net progrès. De plus, le jeune nain le comprenait et ne se moquait pas de lui quand Thorin lui manquait souffrant lui aussi de l'absence de Dwalin. Le seigneur nain et son frère ainé prenant toujours part aux conseils et aux tâches royales, ils suivaient et appuyait Thorin en permanence. Tout comme Fili et Kili d'ailleurs.  
Mais de tous les nains de la compagnie, ils étaient ceux que Bilbo voyait le plus rarement. Lorsque les deux frères parvenaient à se soustraire à leurs devoirs royaux, ils en profitaient pour filer rejoindre leurs dulcinées.

Bilbo le cachait bien, mais il nourrissait secrètement la peur que Thorin et lui se séparent tôt ou tard. Thorin était roi sous la montagne et Bilbo avait bien compris par quelques conversations, surprises dans les couloirs, que les nains hauts placés estimaient qu'il n'était pas convenable pour lui. Après tout, il était un mâle et un Hobbit ! Aucun nain sensé ne l'accepterait comme « reine » et Bilbo ne supporterait pas de rester assister à une union politique entre Thorin et une naine quelconque. Ou pire de rester dans l'ombre comme un secret honteux.

Un soir allait pourtant marquer le début du changement.

La frénésie ambiante s'était un peu calmée et Thorin lui avait promis de lui tenir compagnie la prochaine fois qu'il serait disponible. Et ce fameux jour était le lendemain ou plutôt tout à l'heure. Bilbo était parvenu à dormir quelques heures avant que des bruits d'explosions ne se fassent entendre. Depuis, le bruit incessant qui y avait succédé l'incommodait et l'empêchait de se rendormir. La présence de Thorin qui dormait à ses côtés dévoilant son torse nu à son regard n'arrangeait rien.

Le hobbit, longtemps délaissé, sentit le désir monter alors que son esprit fatigué imaginait les fantasmes les plus excitants. La conséquence fut évidemment la réaction de son sexe qui se dressa avide d'action.

Ce soir-là Bilbo n'avait pas envie de se satisfaire seul encore une fois… Pas alors que son amant était si proche de lui et si attirant dans son sommeil !

Bilbo se mordit la lèvre, indécis. Thorin ne lui en voudrais pas de le réveiller non ? Surtout s'il avait la journée libre pour se reposer …

Thorin bougea dans son sommeil et lâcha un soupir alors que son bas-ventre se collait au corps de Bilbo. Ce dernier sentit une chaleur se diffuser dans tout son être. N'y tenant plus, il abaissa prudemment le drap rougissant de son audace. Rassuré lorsque Thorin, à présent sur le dos, ne frissonna même pas, il continua sa progression. Sa main partie directement se poser et caresser doucement la bosse qui marquait la présence du membre au repos. Grâce à quelques palpations, le membre commença progressivement à se gorger de sang. Thorin bougea dans son sommeil, sans se réveiller pour autant. Bilbo délassa alors les bas du nain pour pouvoir dégager le membre qu'il s'empressa de lécher avant de le prendre en bouche.

La respiration de Thorin s'accéléra dans son sommeil et d'autres signes montrèrent qu'il commençait à regagner conscience. Bilbo se sentait fébrile, incroyablement excité et surtout impatient.

Lorsque le roi fut assez réveillé pour réaliser la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il s'adressa à lui la voix ensommeillé, mais néanmoins haletante :

\- Que fais-tu !?

-…

Bilbo ne lui répondit pas se contentant de lui lancer un regard suggestif sans délaisser son œuvre sur son entrecuisse. N'était-ce pas évidant ? Thorin sembla enfin réaliser la position de son amant, mais Bilbo l'abandonna rapidement pour venir l'embrasser avec passion.

\- Je suis désolé... Je ne pouvais plus attendre... Tu m'as horriblement manqué …

Bilbo se redressa et vint se caler sur les hanches de Thorin déjà prêt pour accueillir son amant. Il s'empressa de guider le membre luisant de salive en lui. Sous le hobbit, Thorin retint sous souffle à la sensation, laissant Bilbo s'empaler de lui-même à son rythme.  
Loin de se plaindre de ce réveil, ses mains partirent à la rencontre des courbes généreuses de Bilbo caressant son torse et ses hanches tandis que le petit hobbit entamait des mouvements langoureux. Thorin y répondit immédiatement, amenant son bassin à sa rencontre ce qui souleva son amant sans difficulté.  
Bilbo hoqueta de plaisir et n'arrivant plus à soutenir ses jambes tremblantes face aux sensations, laissa Thorin prendre la suite. Complètement réveillé, le roi se fit un devoir d'adorer ses rondeurs jusqu'à ce que Bilbo tombe de sommeil peu avant les premières lueurs de l'aube.  
Il s'endormit rapidement blotti contre le cœur d'un Thorin lui chantant une berceuse en kuzdul tout en passant sa main dans les douces boucles blondes de sa chevelure.

Une fois son amant endormi Thorin resta éveillé un moment le contemplant. Attristé de voir les poches sous ses yeux …  
Bilbo l'ignorait peut-être, mais Thorin s'était rendu compte de son problème et travaillait d'arrache-pied pour arranger les choses le plus rapidement possible. Malheureusement, les dégâts étaient importants et la réhabilitation des appartements royaux n'étant pas une priorité avait mis plus de temps que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Mais tout était en place à présent et il espérait que sa surprise ferait plaisir à son amant et surtout que celui-ci accepterait de rester auprès de lui.

Thorin finit par s'endormir pour quelques heures et ne se réveilla que lorsqu'il sentit Bilbo tenter de s'extraire de son étreinte. Sans doute pour aller satisfaire quelques besoins naturels.  
Lorsque Bilbo revint, constatant que Thorin était réveillé, il déposa un baisé tendre sur ses lèvres avant d'aller se vêtir de quelques vêtements. Thorin le laissa pour effectuer lui-aussi une toilette rapide.

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble se retrouvant avec plaisir. Ne voulant pas risquer de croiser quelqu'un et préférant rester en tête-à-tête, ils ne sortirent pas de leur appartement. La journée s'écoula paisiblement et ils en profitèrent pour discuter, rire, faire l'amour et toutes les choses qui leur avait manqué pendant ces longues semaines …

Plus tard, alors que les deux amants étaient étendus l'un contre l'autre dans un silence confortable, Thorin se dit que c'était le bon moment pour parler à Bilbo de ses projets :

\- Bilbo, tu n'es pas sans savoir que la montagne est en réaménagement…

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Et bien les quartiers que nous occupons en ce moment sont seulement provisoires et les appartements royaux seront très bientôt remis en état.

\- Oh…

Bilbo commençait déjà à imaginer le pire sa poitrine se serrant à l'idée de se séparer de Thorin. Celui-ci arrêta vite son angoisse montante déposant un baisé apaisant sur son front sa main allant caresser sa nuque :

\- Je les ai fait aménager de sorte que le bruit soit atténué et que tu puisses te reposer correctement.

\- Quoi !? Thorin tu veux que je vienne vivre avec toi dans ces appartements ! Mais est-ce autorisé ? Je pensais que je resterais ici dans ces quartiers et que tu finirais par me rendre visite en cachette…

Thorin sembla surpris de la crainte émise par son aimé. Il savait que Bilbo était préoccupé, mais de la à s'être fourvoyé à ce point !

\- Bilbo… Je ne savais pas que tu imaginais cela… Tu aurais dû m'en parler…

Bilbo baissa la tête, honteux.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger avec ça …

\- Bilbo … soupira Thorin. Avec tout ce que nous avons vécu, il n'est pas question que je vive loin de toi. Je suis heureux à tes côtés et je veux que tous les nains le sachent ! Soit mon compagnon Bilbo…

Le hobbit ne put s'empêcher de rosir de plaisir à cette demande, sans pour autant s'empêcher de poser les questions qui nourrissaient ses angoisses depuis la fin de la bataille :

\- Mais tu … tu es roi et je suis un mâle et il te faut une descendance !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela… Fili et Kili sont mes héritiers depuis longtemps, rien ne me force à en concevoir un moi-même. D'ailleurs nous célèbrerons bientôt le mariage de Fili ! Il m'a d'ailleurs confié que lui et sa promise désiraient une grande famille. Ne te préoccupe pas de ça.

\- Mais… je reste un mâle… ET un Hobbit…

\- Les relations entre nains sont monnaies courantes chez nous et puis tu es un des héros de la reconquête de la montagne ! Même si certains désapprouveront, je doute qu'un quelconque nain s'oppose à notre union.

\- Reste le fait que tu reviennes épuisée chaque jour, alors que moi je suis désœuvré…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai travaillé dur pour remettre les choses sur la bonne voie ! Fili et Kili vont m'assister de plus en plus à présent. Une fois le gouvernement remit en place sous cette montagne, je te promets de déléguer un peu plus et de me consacrer à nous. Et puis, une fois que tu seras mon compagnon aux yeux de tous, tu ne seras plus un simple invité, mais mon consort. Aussi, je t'accueillerais à mes côtés avec plaisir pour endurer ces réunions interminables.

N'ayant plus d'arguments, Bilbo soulagé savoura son bonheur, heureux que Thorin se montre ainsi dans l'intimité bien loin du chef intransigeant et rude. Il était peut-être taciturne et parfois brusque, surtout lorsqu'on le contrariait, mais il était bien plus lorsqu'on savait voir au-delà de sa carapace. Quelqu'un d'intelligent, un leader respecté de tous et un guerrier redoutable, mais aussi un être tendre et attentionné dans l'intimité.

Ils s'installèrent donc ensemble dans les appartements royaux aux vus et sus de tous les habitants de la montagne.

Thorin et les ouvriers avaient vraiment fait un travail remarquable. Peut-être Gandalf y était-il aussi pour quelque chose… Le fait était que ces appartements étaient devenus le havre de paix du hobbit qui pouvait enfin dormir paisiblement après ses longues journées passées en grande partie auprès de Thorin.

Sauf que Bilbo avait un nouveau problème. Les nains dorment peu, moins que les hobbit en tout cas et sont très robustes …

Emballé par le nouvel état de leur relation Thorin s'évertuait presque quotidiennement à rendre fou de plaisir son petit compagnon. Son endurance plaisait autant quelle fatiguait physiquement Bilbo. Ses nuits en compagnie de Thorin le laissait toujours repu et à bout de force. Pourtant, il n'y mettrait un terme pour rien au monde. Surtout s'il pouvait se reposer blotti contre le corps chaud de Thorin…

Enfin, lorsque le roi ne l'occupait pas toute la nuit.

 _Fin_


End file.
